I Need You Now
by KaoticKayla-Chan R.I.P PAUL
Summary: Pictures full of happy memories scattered all around Kakashi. Kakashi and Sakura!


_**Authors Note: **__Once I heard this song I knew I had to write a fan fic on it! I love it! Lady Antebellum rocks! Please give advice and reviews! _

_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor..**_  
_**Reaching for the phone, cause i cant fight it anymore..**_

Pictures full of happy memories scattered all around Kakashi in a chaotic mess. Wild birthdays. Forgotten picnics. Embrassing amounts of memories crossed his mind. His body was slumped on the couch that she made him buy.

"Baby Baby Baby! Look at that couch! We need this!" the pink haired girl exclaimed wildly pointing at a red lazy boy couch in the corner.

The blond sales representive raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and then proceeded to check out Sakura's small wiggling butt. Kakashi flashed death rays at the oblivious guy checking out HIS girl.

'Damn. Why does Sakura have to be so hot.' Kakashi thought as Sakura nearly tugged his arm off from pulling him all the way over to the couch of her dreams.

"Do we really need that?" Kakashi had said smiling at his excited girlfriend.

"Yes it's a Must Have!" shaking her head up and down violently making her hair fly around. He loved the way she was demanding and outgoing.

Sakura successfully convinced her silver haired lover to buy the couch. She was everything to him.

He reached for his phone and glanced at the background. Her pink hair flowed in the wind as she smiled slightly blushing when she realized he was taking a picture. They had been enjoying a picnic in the local park. An empty basket cuddled between them, as Kakashi firmly held Sakura's hand.

The sky glowed a mango yellow color as the sun was setting. Her green eyes was memorized by the natural beauty. Kakashi's gaze never strayed from Sakura, she was too beautiful to not stare at. Sakura tore her eyes away from the sun and met Kakashi's stare.

"I love you so much Kakashi!" purred Sakura pushing the basket away to scoot closer to her lover.

He smiled as he cherished her words. "I love you too!" replied Kakashi as he started to kiss her.

'I need you, Sakura!' pleaded Kakashi as he replayed that memory in his head.

_**And i wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time**_  
_**It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,**_  
_**Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now ,**_  
_**And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now**_

Wasting away on Jack Daniels the depressed ninja swigged down another cup. The whiskey burned his throat and made him numb. He embraced the numbness, but it didn't make him forget her, his beautiful Sakura.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,**_

_**and i wonder if I ever crossed your mind,**_  
_**For me it happens all the time**_

He kept a steady stare at the door like she would come walking back to him. Sakura told him that if he let her walk through that door, she wouldn't come back. Why did he let her?

Another glass of whiskey rushed down his throat. It burned less then the last time. He told her he wouldn't call but he wanted to take it all back. But once it was out, there was no way it could be forgotten and unsaid. Nothing would fix his fucked up life.

Scrolling through his contacts his thumb stopped at hers. Grimly he was losing control as he begun to call her.

_**It's a quarter after one and i'm a little drunk and i need you now,**_  
_**Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now,**_  
_**And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,**_

The usually dial tone beeped then it rang.

**Yes i would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,**

it's a quarter after one, im alone and i need you now,  
  
**and i said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now  
**  
**And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,**

"Oh baby I need you know!" rang out a familiar ring tone from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly turned and was faced with Sakura.

"Baby, Im sorry…."

"Shhh." She cut him off and put her finger to her ruby red lips, then leaned forward and kissed him.

That kiss told Kakashi that everything would be alright from now on.

**I just need you now...  
Oh baby i need you now...**

Authors Note: I know this fanfic was short but that's how I wanted it to be! So you either liked it or not! Please Review it if you enjoyed it! No hate mail but I do like it when fellow fanfic people give me advice and what they would hav rather liked in my story!


End file.
